The Flowering of the Pawn
by Excalibur's Scabbard
Summary: There's only one way to regain control of the Sherriff's office. And Regina's prepared to do whatever it takes.


When the curse took her to Storybrooke, it took a very long time for her to get used to the land without magic. When the post was late on a Monday morning, it was a nasty shock to realize what she'd known but hadn't quite grasped – she could no longer use magic to punish others. In those days she had wanted to punish everybody who put a toe out of line, just like she had in the bad old days. But in a land without magic, it was significantly more difficult to punish wrongdoers.

In the month since Graham had died, the victim of one of her much more effective and subtle punishments, Regina had been in an odd kind of mourning. The sudden halt of a regular and semi-decent flow of sex was one thing. But in a way, she missed the charm and obedience of such a good-looking man. And above all else, she craved the subordinance of the Sherriff's office once again.

Emma Swan was a devil sent from hell to test her, Regina was sure. Why couldn't Henry's birth mother been meek and obliging, like he had been before that blasted book of fairytales. Emma foiled her every move and though Regina usually won through at the end of the day, it was becoming increasingly difficult to balance her maternal relationship with Henry and her antagonistic one with Emma.

The erstwhile Sherriff needed to be brought under control.

Regina knew that she couldn't kill the blonde. Not because she didn't have the means or the cunning, but simply because it would break her son's heart. And for once in her life, Regina felt fiercely protective. She couldn't let him go through the hurt and betrayal that had produced the Evil Queen. However, that did eliminate a number of tasty options for vengeance against the infernal Emma Swan.

Then suddenly it hit her, in one glorious stroke of inspiration.

Emma was having the shittiest day to end all shit days. And it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning.

That morning, fifteen minutes behind and drinking orange juice while pulling her skinny jeans up around her thighs, she'd failed to notice Mary Margaret putting the washing on and accidentally mixing her phone up with it. So now that was being churned around their washing machine and she had lost all means of contact.

At least her coffee was good. Emma had asked Ruby for an extra shot, suspecting that she'd need it to get through the inevitably tough day ahead.

She unlocked the station and went inside, shrugging off her jacket as usual but stopped cold when she sensed something out of place. Emma looked around and spotted… the usual suspect. "Madame Mayor," she greeted her coldly, forcing herself to turn her back on the nefarious woman to hang up her jacket.

Henry's adoptive mother was perched on _Emma_'s desk provocatively, knees just a slight inch apart. Emma couldn't stop her eyes from dipping to the teasing space between her nemesis's thighs but forced them back up to her face in time to catch a hint of a smirk playing around red lips. _Shit_.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, perhaps a tad more forcefully than was entirely polite. She set her coffee down on the table and noticed with a wince that the phone was flashing. God, she really needed a deputy to deal with panicked phone calls. They were undoubtedly the worse part of her job.

"This isn't about what I want," Regina murmured, sliding off of the desk and rucking up her skirt as she did so. "It's about what you want, Miss Swan."

Emma's brow furrowed. There was no context in which that could mean anything good. "Excuse me?"

The Mayor drew closer to her. Closer. And closer. Emma could see her eyelashes flickering but she refused to be the one to back down first. She wouldn't withdraw. Whatever kind of sick test this was…

For a moment, Emma panicked as their lips breathed the same air but then Regina twisted her head so that her mouth brushed right against the shell of the blonde's ear. "What you _want,_" the Mayor emphasized the word, breathing softly into Emma's ear.

The Sherriff could feel her heart pounding in her chest; her breathing faster and stronger than it should have been in a normal circumstance. The curves of Regina's body were pressed against her own – hard and tense muscle, clenched in anticipation. "Ah." She exhaled.

"Think about it." The mayor whispered again into her ear and then before Emma could even collect her thoughts beyond the wetness pooling between her legs and the trembling of her thighs as they longed to clench together… she was gone.

"What do you mean you're not eating dinner?" Mary Margaret said indignantly, the semblance of a glare on her face and a tomato sauce-covered spatula aloft in her hand. In anybody else, it might have been intimidating. On her roommate, it was adorable.

Emma raised her hands in a feigned surrender gesture. "I need to make a house-call. It's a work thing."

"Oh in that case!" The brunette's entire face brightened. "I'll leave you some pasta on the side for when you come home."

Emma nodded and smiled. It was just so much easier. And anyway, she was definitely planning on coming back to her roommate's flat that night. Right after she gave Regina a piece of her mind for borderline sexual assault. _Or maybe you just want to see what scheme she's cooked up for you?_ A voice in the corner of her mind suggested. Emma ignored it.

She let herself out the apartment and after some deliberation, took the keys for the police cruiser out and unlocked it. This was official business. Nothing personal. She was not some ex-criminal in a banana yellow bug that Regina could mindlessly control anymore. She was an officer of the law now.

The drive to Mifflin Street was much shorter than usual; Emma's hands were sweaty and tense on the steering wheel. _A piece of my mind_, Emma repeated solidly, _I'm going in to yell at her. Nothing more_.

She rang the doorbell and realizing how sweaty her palms were, tried to dry them off on her right jeans. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be particularly absorbent.

Then, the door opened before it, just like it had a million times before. And yet Emma had never felt so nervous, not since that first night when she was going to meet Henry's adoptive mother for the first time. The adoptive mother who lived in a beautiful white house with a grand front door and beautiful interior design.

Regina stood smiling at her and perhaps there _was_ a hint of predator there but Emma didn't notice. This was predominantly because the dress her nemesis had donned for the occasion was short and tight, hugging her curves in places that made Emma drool.

To her credit, the so-called Evil Queen passed up the opportunity to comment on Emma's very blatant staring. After a moment, she smirked and crooked her finger, turning her back on the slightly disoriented blonde to walk away into the depths of the house. Emma followed on autopilot, trying to remember what she had come here for if not to rip, suck, bite…

"Cider?" The brunette offered out a glass and Emma took it gratefully, resisting the urge to down it in one. It might make her feel better, but certainly wouldn't fix the confused muddle that was her mind at that moment.

She took it anyway. "Thanks."

They were in the study again; Emma hadn't been in there since her arrival in Storybrooke. Coincidentally, she felt almost the same. Same red leather jacket and tight jeans, same nervy disposition towards the beautiful woman with the immaculate legs, same arousal heating in her centre. And just like then, she had no idea at all what Regina wanted.

"So…" The Sherriff fumbled her words. "What is it that you want me… I mean, what is it that I can help you with? You got a problem, or something? That I can fix, I mean." _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She stared down into the depths of her glass as she contemplated just how easy it was for the Mayor to knock her right off balance.

"I've already told you. This is about what _you _want, Sherriff Swan." Regina moved suddenly, eyes fixed on Emma's own. She was standing up, walking over. _What in the hell? _"But if you really want to know, my problem is your jeans. They're so tight," her voice lingered over the word. Then before Emma knew what was going on, the professional and uptight mayor was straddling her legs, cloaked in the jeans she professed to so despise.

"The hell?" Emma said, startled from the spell cider and Regina had put her under. "Lady, you can't just –"

"And this jacket…' Regina's voice was intoxicating, not helped that it was a murmur that crept over Emma, creating goosebumps on her skin and heat between her thighs. "So well-fitted, but such a _distraction_…" And with that she hooked her hands in the collar and pushed until it yielded pale arms and firm muscles.

Emma was by no means a blushing virgin and perhaps part of her brain, even though it recognized the woman as a hated enemy, was on autopilot because she raised callused hands to Regina's hair. The Sherriff twisted her fingers in the soft strands and pulled the Mayor down until their lips fused together.

Regina whined softly as Emma broke off, placing butterfly kisses down her tanned neck until she hit the fabric of her dress. "As pretty as this is," she told the Mayor, her hands questing once again until she found the zipper and began to ease it down. "It just has to go."

The other woman growled just as the zip hit the base and attacked her mouth again, distracting Emma from any maneuver that she had been about to try. The blonde moaned, her fingernails contracting in arousal and marking Regina's skin with long pink scratches. She was quickly divested of her shirt and bra and the uptight Mayor dipped her head to take a pale pink nipple in her mouth. It was soft torment and Emma couldn't contain another whine.

It took a long moment for the Sherriff to remember what she had been in the middle of and she skated her fingers up Regina's back to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders. The dress pooled around her middle, leaving the brunette in only her bra covering her torso; an object which Emma soon unclasped and threw away, not caring where it landed.

But Regina was far ahead of her and before the blonde knew it her jeans were being peeled off her legs and thrown away with the same random treatment. She was almost bare, except for what remained of her underwear.

The woman on top of her seemingly moved to get a better angle and the motion dropped the remainder of her dress away from her waist and onto the floor. Emma took advantage of her rival's distraction to flip her, a dangerous move since both were now teetering on the edge of the couch until the Queen nudged them back to safety.

"Tell me," Emma whispered hoarsely and she sucked kisses down Regina's neck and across her chest. "Tell me why."

"Why what?" Regina gasped in surprise as her enemy latched onto a dusky nipple, leaving her breathless.

"What does this get you?" Emma asked, lips dusting over Regina's abdomen. "Nobody here will care. And it's not like you can use it to blackmail me without incriminating yourself anyway." For the first time, pale lips made contact with the Mayor's centre and her back arched in pleasure.

"I can't hurt you," she ground out. "Henry would never forgive me. At least this way –" her words were interrupted by a hoarse cry as Emma flicked her tongue over her clit. "If he knows about _this, _he won't trust you. You'll have been, ah, corrupted in his eyes. It'll be outside your control!" She bit out as Emma latched onto her clit and began to suckle.

"I disagree," Emma murmured, freeing her mouth so she could speak. "I think I'm completely in control."

Her tongue dipped lower until it penetrated Regina's entrance and sent her over the edge. As she watched her enemy come down, Emma smirked. Finally, _Madame Mayor_ was playing a game which she understood.


End file.
